The Curse of the Princess
by shalliday88
Summary: I knew I would have to fall asleep eventually but I also dread what I'll find in my dreams tonight...Join Maia,Padmé and Adam as they embark on a dangerous quest straight into the heart Tartarus...and enemies lie just around the corner waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for those of you who have already read it. I changed some parts in it and added some stuff in...**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy it :) **

Chapter 1

It was the last week of school and I was determined to stay out of trouble but I knew it was no use, because I have ADHD, dyslexia, and my name's Maia Rashid, which every school in the state knows my name.

I'm famous for blowing up every school I go to and flooding the bathrooms. It seems like I'm a magnet for huge punks who try and mess with me, though I sometimes lose.

I guess they think its fun beating me to pulp. It's not that I'm trying to be bad-I actually just want a normal life-it's just that...things happen.

I'm fifteen years old and I have long, curly, orange hair and sea green eyes.

I moved to Manhattan from Greece when I was twelve by myself because my mom died of scarlet fever and I never knew my dad. I'm currently going to this boarding school called Central Park East High.

It's pretty normal except for the fact that I almost always get kicked out of classrooms and laughed at.

I have two fifteen year old friends named Padmé and Adam. Padmé is also ADHD and dyslexic. She has blonde hair with purple streaks to match her purple eyes. Padmé barely ever gets yelled at. In fact I'm starting to think that

no one even knows she exsists, which is why she probably hangs out with me in the first place. I don't resent it though. It's nice having someone you can talk to. A rare treat for me.

Adam has a wispy goatee and curly orange hair. He has crutches and walks like every step hurt. Except you should see him when there's coffee in the café... he's always first in line.

Anyways... here I was heading to class with my two best friends when this guy knocked into me. My books went flying out of my hands as I fell backwards.

"Hey watch where you're going...oh...uh...hi." I said blushing. It was him, the hottest guy in my whole grade, Ruben Williams.

Ruben swept his black hair aside with his hand and looked at me with an expression of somewhat shocked.

"Sorry." He said bending down and started picking up my books. I said something like "Um...yeah." It was the first time Ruben ever talked directly to me although he did kind of stare at me in the hallways

but then he looked away quickly trying to hide that fact that he was. In the class he hardly ever laughed at me except if I said something cocky at the teachers. Padmé and Adam stifled laughs although

Padmé looked a little red in the face herself. I snapped out of my trance.

"I'm sorry too... that's what I meant to say." I said.

"That's ok. I should have watched where I was going but I was just... never mind." He said looking over his shoulder then turned to look back at me.

"I was just heading to class do you want to join me?" I stared at his face trying to figure out what he was playing at. It was still ten minutes till the bell. I looked at Padmé who smiled and nodded then at Adam. He looked scared.

"I don't think that is such a-" He started to say but Padmé cut him off.

"Go ahead we'll meet you there."

"Ok then. Help me up." I said holding out my hand. Ruben took it and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said as we headed to class. I was about to enter when he grasped my hand again.

"Do you know about the dance on friday?"

"Yeah."I said.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Really?."I said blushing.

"Yeah, but I will understand if you don't won't to go with me." Ruben said. He blushed a deep shade of red.

"No I didn't mean it like that but, I would love to go with you."

"Ok thanks." he said going into the classroom

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Padmé asked later in the dorm room. I could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice.<p>

"He asked me to the dance." I said still not believing my luck. The hottest guy in my grade asked me to the dance.

Me, the freak of nature with ADHD and dyslexia. Not to mention my other school incidents.

"Well... good-night." She said rather quickly then rolled over and turned out her light. _She's just jealous_ I thought. I knew that Padmé always liked Ruben..._But hey it's not like I asked him. _

_Besides I won't get asked by anyone else. _I tried to finish my book but I was too distracted. I turned out my light and tried to fall asleep. Out of the whole day this was the worst part. For the past couple of nights, I been having

nightmares of being tortured and eventually killed. I didn't tell Padmé about them but sometimes I woke up screaming with Padmé staring at me strangely.

I then would tell her hastily that it was just a dream and would roll over so I wouldn't have to see her expression. I knew I would have to fall asleep eventually but I also dread what I would find in my dreams tonight.

I made up my my mind shut my eyes tight hoping that these few hours would pass and morning will come.

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In my dream I was running with a girl a bit younger than me. At first I thought it was me but that would be impossible. She seemed to be muttering to herself.

"You shouldn't have left the palace." a voice said beside me. I looked around and saw a man in a black cloak.

"No! Please..." she said with a sob.

"Too late. You should have agreed the first time." He said. The girl started to lift off the ground.

She twitched like she was being strangled.

"Stop." She choked. Suddenly she dropped to the ground. She gasped for breath.

"I will ask again. Will you help us or not?" She stood up.

"Fine." She said.

"Give me your hand." He hissed. Hesitantly she held her hand out. He slid a ring on her finger. Red lights shot from it.

Her eyes filled with red light. She cried out in pain. When the lights died down, the look in her eyes looked murderous.

"It's just a little parting present." He laughed

"What is it for?" She asked

"Every time you go off course of the plan it shocks you. The farther you go and more frequently, the more painful it gets... until eventually death.

You can't take it off either. Have fun." He sneered. In a bright flash he disappeared. She fell to the ground.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed. Red light shot from the ring except this time it was followed by a voice.

"Get going." She flinched, then stood up and started running to the edge of the cliff. She looked down and jumped.

Then the dream changed...I standing was in a dark room lit only by a few torches.

"Master?" I turned to see it was the same girl only older... and also the mysterious man.

"Yes." He said "I'm told that you were trying to get the ring off."

"I no longer require my training wheels master. I'm asking that you take it off." He sighed quietly.

"You figured out that only I can remove the ring. Didn't you Alexandria." He paused before continuing "I will take the ring off after one more task." Her hand that had the ring on had scars

but I could tell that they were all old which also told me that she struggled during the first few tasks but if he said that he would take it of that meant that she didn't struggle anymore and would fully do the task he commanded.

"What is the task master?"

"Come closer." she walked closer and he whispered in her ear.

"It will be done my master."

"Psst."

* * *

><p>Someone poked my arm. I bolted awake coming face to face with Adam. I reached for the light and flicked it on.<p>

Padmé rolled over in her bed. I looked at the clock...1:00am.

"Adam what are you doing in here. This is the girl's dormitory" I asked angrily "It is 1:00 in the morning and my clothes are everywhere."

"Don't go." He said quietly

"Where?" I asked.

"To the dance with him."

"How did you know that I'm going to the dance with him?" I asked suspiciously because I never told Adam that Ruben asked me to the dance yet.

"Padmé. You were asleep when I came in before."

"So you wake me up at 1:00 to talk to me."

"Sorry. What were you dreaming about anyways?"He asked

"Doesn't matter." I said sharply. I didn't tell Adam about my dreams either.

"Why are you in here?" I asked

"To tell you not to go to the dance with him." I glared at him.

"It's just that I have a bad felling about this."

"Adam, get out of my room." I said getting angry.

"Just don't go ok?"

"You don't have to be jealous." I grumbled.

"What? Is that what you think this is about?"He asked startled

"Well...yeah. Isn't it?" He blushed.

"Um...no."He said quietly.

"Oh...good night."

"Yeah." he said getting up. "I still think you shouldn't go with him." I threw my pillow at him but it bounced harmlessly off the closed door.

I grumbled to myself and turned off the light.

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" I yelled right back. I was kind of mad at Mr. Wilson for wrecking my daydream about Ruben.

"I asked you to show your beaker to the class." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh." I looked down at my beaker only to see that it was a nasty shade of green and smelled disgusting. I looked around to the other beakers... they were a light shade of orange...oops.

"Um... you're sure about that?" I asked slowly.

"You think I'm kidding? SHOW ME THE BEAKER!" ok here goes nothing I thought showing him the beaker... a hush fell over the class. I looked over at the teacher...his face was almost as red as Adam's hair.

"Not only has Maia made a fool out of herself, she has also earned a detention for her stupidity."

He said to the class. I almost dropped a hold on the beaker as I sat down with my face red and everyone laughing. I looked at Padmé. She was on the verge of laughing but also sympathy which I hate both.

She still seemed a little angry about yesterday. I didn't tell Padmé about the dreams I've been having yet but I also get the feeling she's not telling me everything about herself either.

Some nights she would come into the dorm late covered from head to toe in dust, her face scratched up and looking tired. When I asked her what she was doing she just replied that she was getting some extra credit by

"renovating" the school with Adam. I would've believed her if it hadn't of been 12:00 in the morning and the fact that she hadn't asked me if I wanted to help too.

After he evacuated the class...me last of course, he stopped me in the hallway.

"Maia." He said softly "Detention, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I asked sarcastically "What am I going to do now?" His lips drew into a sneer.

"You'll see." Going into his cupboards and bringing out a gas mask.

"Start cleaning." He said and walked out of the classroom. _Oh I can't wait till this year is over_ I thought as I scrubbed the desk I already finished twice because Mr. Wilson didn't say it was good enough.

When I finally got out supper was already over so I had a meal of corn chips and chocolate bars from the vending machine. Something moving on the grounds caught my attention...It was Ruben heading in the

direction of the forest. I didn't think too much of it. S_neaking off, most likely_ I thought. He-just like me- probably can't wait for summer. I started heading back to the dormitories.

Maybe tomorrow he would ask me to sneak out with him. I opened the door to my room. Adam was sitting cross-legged on my bed and Padmé was one hers. It looked like I just broke up an argument.

Both fell silent looked at each other and then back at me. Adam suddenly turned uncomfortable and I knew what he was talking to her about. I narrowed my eyes at him.

_It's none of his business who I go to the dance with _I thought.

"Well I should go." Adam said and exited in a hurry.

"Are you going to stop me too?" I asked sharply. She shook her head.

"No. I said to him that you should."

"Oh...well g-night." I said pulling on my PJs and turned out the light.

Soon it was the night of the dance.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go to the gym yet?" Padmé asked smoothing down her dress. It was a soft shade of purple and mine was a light turquoise dress that flares out a lot at the bottom.<p>

"Almost." I replied putting some finishing touches to my makeup. _Everything looks okay _I thought.

"Ok, let's go." I said straightening up and walked out the door. Ruben and Adam were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us.

Adam was too scared to ask anybody else so he asked Padmé to the dance which kind of annoyed Padmé.

"You look nice." Ruben said holding out his hand to me. I smiled and took it. Padmé glared at me but I pretended that I didn't see it. The gym was decorated with streamers and swirling lights.

Some kids were goofing off in the corner of the gym by ripping the streamers off and one kid got pushed into a table that had the refreshments on it. The teachers were on the scene like a pack of wolves.

After they made sure the kid that got pushed was alright they made all the kids clean up and make more juice. Ruben and I walked out onto the dance floor.

I put my arm on his shoulder. He gulped and put his hand on my waist.

"What's wrong don't you dance?" I asked

"Not really." He replied. We shuffled around for bit. I saw what he meant when he said couldn't dance...he kept stepping on my toes. So I ended up leading.

Around midnight there was only a couple of other dancers, Padmé, Adam, Me and Ruben.

I think Padmé was staying only because she thought that maybe Ruben would ask her to dance.

The current song was a slow dance. Looking nervous, Ruben pulled me closer, smiled and leaned forward hesitating at last second to see if I would push him away...yeah right.

I stepped closer and we kissed. Those few seconds were like the best of my life so far but then that feeling ended with a sharp poke in my back.

"You should learn to watch your back Maia." Ruben said softly leading me out the gym doors with a dagger.

***GASP*... cliffhanger :) Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruben shut the doors of the gym after me.

"Come on!" Ruben barked at me. I followed only because he had a dagger that was poking my back.

"Where are we going? Why do you have a dagger pointing at my back?" I asked slapping his hand away.

"To the forest where I'll transport you to my master." he said digging the dagger a little deeper than before. I looked to my side and saw a patch of blood seeping through my dress. I stopped moving.

"Follow me now!" He yelled. I couldn't move. I just stared at nothing numb from the sight of my own blood.

I looked at Ruben and the dagger then ran down the hall. Ruben yelled and ran off after me. I took and few turns and double backs trying to shake him off.

Soon I ended up back at the gym doors. I tried to open them but they wouldn't budge. Panic filled my chest. I ran to the other gym doors on the other side. They wouldn't open either.

A blow to the head knocked me down to the ground. I cried out in pain. Tears streamed down my face.

"Next time you try something like that, I'll knock you out."Ruben said. He roughly pulled me on to my feet. I screamed hoping someone would hear.

Ruben punched me in the stomach knocking the air out of me lungs. I doubled over, gasping for air. Ruben didn't wait for me to regain my breath before he started dragging me again. I yanked my hand out of his.

"Follow me now!" He yelled taking a threating step towards me. Instinctively I took a step backwards.

"NOW!" He yelled again grabbing my hand. He pulled on my arm so fast I landed on my face. My arm was bent in a funny angle so I couldn't get up. Ruben crouched down a raised his fist and...

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Stási̱!" someone yelled. Instantly Ruben's hand froze in mid-air. I wasn't sure if I was more shocked that I could understand Greek or that Ruben's hand froze at those words.

Ruben got up slowly putting his hands in surrender. I turned my head slowly only to see Padmé and Adam running up the corridor towards us...what the heck!

Padmé was holding a black stick and Adam was holding reed pipes...this day keeps getting weirder. First-Ruben's trying to kill me, second-I can understand Greek,

third-Padmé and Adam running to the rescue like heroes holding nothing more than a stick and reed pipes.

"Did you figure it out or have you known all along." Ruben said angrily.

"Known what? That you're a no-good traitor?" Padmé replied innocently. Ruben glared at Padmé.

"Yeah." Adam added.

"Shut-up goat boy." Ruben yelled. Adam made a sound that sounded like a goat's bleat.

"Leave him alone." Padmé said coldly coming closer. Ruben started to pace in a circle... Padmé did the same thing.

"I thought you learned your lesson by now." Padmé said raising her stick.

"Well I'm a slow learner." Ruben said pulling out a solid black sword. I had no idea how a stick would match to a sword

"Págo̱ma!" Padmé yelled. A burst of blue light came from the tip of the stick...so that's what it was...a wand. Ruben slashed with his sword knocking the spell into a wall.

Slowly the wall where the spell hit started turning to ice and breaking into shards.

"Really Padmé...You're so predictable." Ruben said laughing. Padmé frowned.

"Katastrépsei!" she yelled. Ruben dodged to the right but got caught with a counter-spell. Ruben flew backward into a show case full of school trophies.

His sword fell out his hand spun down the hall. He covered his eye with his bleeding hands. Padmé took a step backwards, shocked. I saw a tear form in her eye.

"Ruben." She gasped. Ruben looked up. A shard of glass from the case was in his eye. Ruben's face went from shocked to angry.

I saw him pull out a second the dagger. Padmé didn't see. Ruben got up and lunged. Padmé leapt out of the way but not fast enough.

The blade of the dagger sank into her arm. She cried out in pain and kicked him back. I got to my feet.

Shaking uncontrollably I glared at Ruben. I yelled and a nearby water fountain exploded, sending a huge jet of water at Ruben.

He sprawled out on the ground but before he could get up, I jumped on him punching him in the face so hard he banged his head on the ground. Ruben went limp.

I raised my fist again and was about to punch him again when someone touched me softly on the shoulder. I turned to see that it was Padmé.

"It's alright. He won't get up in a while." She said then sat down and pulled out the dagger from her arm.

Adam rushed over to her with some sort of brownie looking thing, and gauzes. Me...I puked...all over Ruben.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked looking up." That's an odd question, seeing that I'm not the one getting my arm wrapped up.

"Me? I should be asking you. Not you asking me." I said "But yes, I'm okay. Are you?"

"It's just a scratch." She said. "One sec. I'll clean up the mess. Then we're taking you to camp." she got up, said a few spells and the glass pieced together perfectly in the case.

Even the shard in Ruben's eye came out and joined the rest. Minutes later it didn't even look like it broke in the first place. Padmé turned to us and said we better get going.

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No way." I said. "I don't believe it." I tore my eyes from watching outside. Padmé turned around from the front seat with a confused look in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Um...maybe because they're not real."

"They are so real! You have no idea how much we demi-gods have been through." Padmé argued.

"Look." she said a little softer "I know you don't believe in monsters and gods but you have to trust me."

"How come you encouraged me to walk with Ruben to class then...because I'm pretty sure you knew who he was at the time?"

"I wanted to know what he was doing with you. I only stayed later at the dance because you were."

I decided to change the subject.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you all ready. We are going to Camp Half-blood." She replied frustrated.

"Why?"

"It's the only safe place for us from monsters." I glared at her.

"If monsters are so real, why didn't I see any monsters yet?" I asked. For the first time since we started this conversation

Padmé didn't have to answer to my questions because as soon as I said it I realised what she meant by rennovating the school. She looked at Adam then back at me.

"I don't know. Most demi-gods start getting attacked normally when their thirteen with the exception of the minor gods kids...and now you. Adam said that your scent was unnaturally strong."

"Scent?" I asked confused.

"All demi-gods have a scent which monsters and satyrs can smell. It attracts them to you sort of like Adam does to coffee."

"Hey!" He complained "Grover started it."

"Wait... you're a satyr?"

"Yup." He said kicking off one of his shoes only to reveal that in place where his foot should have of been was a hoof.

"Oh." I said in a small voice "I think I believe you now." I yawned

"If you're tired you can go to sleep I said everything I needed to say." Padmé said. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes trying to take everything in. _A demi-god..._

* * *

><p>I don't remember falling asleep but I felt like I had just fell asleep right when Adam tapped the window. I leaned over and rolled down it down.<p>

"Here." He said handing me a pastry and coffee. I took a sip of the coffee. It burned my tongue.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. I was on the side of road surrounded by trees and fog.

"About an hour from New York. I got tired of driving and pulled over for the night." He said.

"Where's Padmé?" I asked.

"Over there." He pointed down the road. Padmé sat on a barricade farther down, reading a book. I walked over and sat down beside her. Padmé looked up from a novel.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you yesterday." I said.

"It's okay." She said "You weren't the only one who didn't believe it at first." She extended her arm and touched me on the shoulder then grimaced.

"Only a scratch?"

"It hurts a bit." She said rolling up her sleeve revealing a bandage. She then unwrapped it to show her deep cut but didn't seem as bad as before but when

I asked about it she said it healed because of the ambrosia...whatever that is.

"What's ambrosia?" I asked.

"Food of the gods. It heals demi-gods but it's deadly to mortals." She stiffened and looked in the woods.

"What is it?" I asked nervously following her gaze.

"We got to go." She said running over to the car with me trailing closely behind.

"What's going on?" Adam asked getting in the driver's seat.

"They're on to us." Padmé said. Adam tried to start the car.

"What's wrong with the car?"I asked.

"Battery died." Adam said. His face paled. "Guys..."

_Thud__. _The windows rattled. _Thud__._ I turned around...and screamed. A huge, snarling, dog came racing towards the car.

"LAELAPS!" Padmé screamed, ducked for cover, and pulled out her wand. The laelaps collided with the car so hard making the car rollover.

I slid to the other side of the car, whacked my head on the window, and fell off the seat. Something hard fell on my shin making pain shoot up my leg.

My eye sight became fuzzy with red dots. I tried to move my leg but it was pinned down under the crushed seat. A growl made me look out the window.

Red eyes glared back at me. It was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Padmé!"Adam yelled softly slapping her face. Padmé's eyes fluttered open. She blinked twice and sat up.<p>

"Where's Maia?" she asked softly. Adam bowed his head slightly.

"They took her." He said slightly above a whisper.

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long but you know how school is... too much homework and no time to write but I hope you like it :)**

Chapter 6

Padmé and Adam sat in silence on the bus. Tears fell down Padmé's face. Adam looked over and sighed.

"Don't worry we'll find her." He said. Padmé nodded slightly to show she heard.

"She was my friend too but we can't give up."

"I'm not giving up." Padmé said angrily "I was just thinking, that is before you interrupted my thoughts."

Adam blushed thinking _right, I should have know she wouldn't give up__._

"What were you thinking of?"

"Iris-messaging." She replied. Adam got a confused look on his face.

"Right and that will help us how?"

"I'm going to try to make one again." Padmé said. Adam paled.

"No" he said quickly understanding what she was saying "Last time you tried you were in the infirmary for a week."

"I know but it is the only way."

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. Starting with the teeth marks on my arm from where the laelaps dragged me with its mouth to my head where Ruben punched me.<p>

When I tried to open my eyes all I saw was red dots dancing in my eyes so I decided to keep them shut. Plus it helped my headache.

A door banged open. Someone shuffled over to where I was chained on top of a table, poured water down my throat, fed me and then walked out closing the door after them.

That's how it was for three days-at least I think it was three days, I couldn't tell because I was numb and blind for that period of time.

A loud bang of the door being thrown open woke me up from a light sleep. For once my eyes didn't have red spots dancing in them. The room was dark so I couldn't see who was in the room.

A hand touched mine. I recoiled from the touch because just from the touch I knew who it was...Ruben, the guy who got me in this mess in the first place.

"I'm sorry" He whispered "but it was the only way to get you to come. If I failed, they probably would've killed me."

"So you just use other people to save your behind." I whispered back. Whatever Ruben was about to say he didn't get the chance to because the room suddenly filled with red light.

I was momentarily blinded...again. When I opened my eyes again, I almost closed them again because of who I saw. It was the dark, mysterious man from my dreams. He wore an evil grin kind of like he knew something I didn't.

"You caused me quite a bit of trouble Maia." He said, and then he turned to Ruben with his voice turning dangerous "You were supposed to go with her to camp.". Ruben's eyes narrowed.

"Master" He said "It does seem to slip your mind that you said 'Go with Maia to camp only if there's a monster there otherwise take her to me.' So don't criticize me."

The man raised his hand and slapped Ruben hard across the face. A red welt streaked across Ruben's olive skin.

"You seem to forget your place" He seethed "Perhaps I should lower your rank to lieutenant, Captain? Of course, not until after a good beating." Ruben bowed and said

"I'm sorry if I offended you, master. I'll try harder to please you, just don't lower my rank."

"Very well but you still get a beating for disrespecting your master. You my leave us Ruben." Ruben bowed again and walked out of the room. He turned to me.

"Who are you?" I whispered because my throat was dry.

"Good thing you should ask but are you should you want to know?" He asked

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Well my name has a kind of chilling effect. Do you still want to know?"

"Well... yeah."

"Erebus." Instantly darkness overcame the red light dimming it. I shivered because it felt like the room temperature went below -50° degrees. He leaned closer

"Fortunate for you that I didn't kill you yet but you are still of some use to me. First I need to see your memories." He pulled out a small vial filled with black liquid, uncapped it and dropped a drop of the liquid on my chest.

My memories flashed through my head-my kiss with Ruben, scrubbing down the class room for toxic fumes, the plane trip to America, me holding my dying mothers' hand, a snake trying to strangle me in my crib,

a women staring at me with the loving eyes of a mother- little by little my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

><p>When I finally came around again my face stung from slap marks, probably from Erebus trying to wake me up by slapping me. The door opened and Erebus stepped into the room.<p>

"You are a powerful demi-god." Erebus said " It would greatly increase my chance of victory if you joined us." I took me awhile to realize what he was meaning.

"No." I said. Erebus slapped me across the face. "No?" he yelled. "I will not help you." I said quietly.

He slapped me again. Red spots danced in my eyes. My eyes filled up with tears. _This is all just a bad dream...a real bad dream but soon I'll wake up in my dorm, go to the caf__é__ and eat breakfast with Adam and __Padmé..._

Erebus dripped the liquid on my chest again but it must have been a different liquid because soon after a burning sensation spread across my chest. Soon I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>"Maia!" someone yelled. I turned to see who it was. My heart almost leapt out of my chest...it was Padmé and Adam but they were shimmering like tiny droplets of water were forming them. Tears formed in Padmé's eyes.<p>

"Is this real?" I croaked.

"Yes. It's called Iris-messaging kind of like video chat but in a rainbow instead. We're going to get you out of here." Padmé started murmuring a spell under her breath.

The mist started swirling. When Padmé finished her eyes rolled to the back of her and she dropped out of sight. Adam stepped forward. Suddenly he was really here.

Adam pulled out his pipes and played a quick little tune on it. The chains fell away from my wrists and ankles. Adam scooped me up in his arms. He didn't even strain under my weight but I guess I lost a lot.

Adam stepped though with me in his arms the mist again. I was on the other side where they were at first. The mist dissolved behind us. Padmé was sprawled out on the ground.

I looked around the room. I was in some kind of a small hospital. There were several empty cots. The ones that were occupied held kids that had different injuries. One of the kids had an arrow in his thigh.

Adam set me down on one of the cots and then turned to Padmé. Adam then picked her up and put her on the cot beside me. Adam took out a canteen and dribbled some of the liquid down her throat.

Padmé murmured something about a polar bear wearing a hat and began to breathe deeply as she fell asleep.

"You should get some sleep." Adam said. I was about to protest that I wasn't tired at all when Adam pulled out his pipes and started playing softly.

Within a few minutes I felt my eyes close and I slowly fell asleep.

**Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long but I hope you like it :) **

Chapter 7

My dreams were strange but each time it changed, Erebus would appear in them. Taunting me by laughing and saying something, but I could never catch on exactly what he said.

When I woke I came face to face with a guy with a beard and in a wheel chair...definitely not Erebus.

"Who are you?" I asked jumping up. Instantly pain shot up through my back and I sank back down into my pillows. All of what happened yesterday-perhaps even two days ago-came flooding back.

"Relax child. You're safe now." He said in a kind voice. "My name is Chiron." I relaxed a little but I was still slightly suspicious of Chiron.

"Where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood." He replied.

"Where is Camp Half-Blood?" I asked Chiron. Chiron pointed out the glass door.

"That is Long Island Sound." He said. I knew where Long Island was. Sometimes in the summer Padmé, Adam and I would go camping there.

"Do you know where I was before Adam and Padmé rescued me?"

"Somewhere in San Francisco." I exhaled sharply. _That's on the other side of the country_ I thought.

"Did Adam and Padmé tell you about the Greek gods and demi-gods?"

"Yeah, before the laelaps attacked." Chiron's brow furrowed.

"A laelaps Are you sure?" He asked

"That's what Padmé called it."

"I have not seen a laelaps in over a thousand years." I raised an eyebrow. _There is no way this guy is over a thousand years old_ I thought. As if reading my thoughts he said

"Not everything is what it seems." And with that got out of his wheel chair. When his blanket fell away, it revealed the lower body of a white stallion. I sank farther into my pillows.

"You're...you're a..." I stuttered.

"A centaur." Chiron said. Suddenly I connected the two together.

"Are you the Chiron who trained the Greek heroes like Hercules, Achilles, and Perseus?" I asked

"Yes."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Chiron laughed.

"You sound just like Percy when he came to camp. The truth is that I can't die as long as my service is needed. So naturally there are still demi-gods that need training therefore I'm still alive." He narrowed his eyes at me

"Yes," he said almost to himself "There's a lot of resemblance there." I was about to say something but then I felt something burn against my chest and my vision went black for a second. I gasped out loud.

"Maia!" Chiron exclaimed.

"I'm all right now." I said as the pain subsided. Chiron still looked worried though.

"Here drink some of this." He said handing me a drink that looked like apple juice. As I swallowed some of it, the taste of lemon pie filled my mouth.

I coughed and teared up a little, thinking of how my used to make it on holidays but for some reason I didn't want him to know of my mother.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"It's just that I wasn't expecting it to taste like lemon pie." I lied. Chiron smiled.

"That is because it's nectar of the gods. It tastes like your favourite food"

My stomach growled. The taste of lemon pie made me realize how hungry I was. Apparently Chiron must have heard it because he excused himself.

I don't know why I lied it's just something about Chiron made me uncomfortable...I don't know maybe I am just imagining it. He is one of the friendliest people-or so to say-I've met since I moved to Manhattan.

_But then again it's the friendly ones you have to watch out for_ I thought frowning wondering what Ruben punishment will be, probably worse than it would have been because I escaped.

Besides if Chiron wanted to kill me he already would've unless he trying to gain my trust first. It wouldn't have been the first time. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash.

One of the boys in the cots beside me was on the floor, staring at me with wide sea-green eyes and a pale face. A look of recognition then crossed his eyes and he started screaming on top of his lungs.

A girl came running in at top speed but when she saw me she got the same look on her face and pulled out a knife, standing guard over the screaming boy.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted threateningly over the noise.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
